


Shards of Life

by stellacanta



Series: Shiro's Vacation Week 2k18 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: Shiro’s Vacation Week: Feb. 26 -  Immortality, Engagement,ReplacementThere was an ugly purple vase with a large chip on one edge in Shiro’s room. Matt would always comment on it whenever he stopped by. “Dude, are you ever going to fill it with anything? Why not just get rid of it?”





	Shards of Life

There was an ugly purple vase with a large chip on one edge in Shiro’s room. Matt would always comment on it whenever he stopped by. “Dude, are you ever going to fill it with anything? Why not just get rid of it?”

Shiro would glance towards the vase and shrug whenever his classmate brought it up. “I don’t know. I keep meaning to get rid of it, or do something with it, but I could never think of anything.” Matt could never think of anything either, no matter how many times he swore he was going to think of something.

Keith never commented on why the vase was there the few times he stopped by Shiro’s room. Once, he stood in the doorway and cocked his head to the side like a bird. “How did the vase get broken,” he asked.

Shiro just shrugged, “can’t remember. It’s been so long that I can’t remember what it looked like when it wasn’t broken.” Keith, never one to pry into other people’s business, seemed content to leave it at that.

 The vase stayed on the windowsill of Shiro’s room, all but forgotten. Somehow, despite how plain it was and the large chip on one edge, he liked it. He liked the purple shadow that it cast on the bedside table when the sunlight hit it at a certain angle. He liked how it was always there each morning he woke up. Somehow, despite how ugly it was, he couldn’t bear to replace it and it became a symbol of home.

He would have been content to leave it as it was, if there hadn’t been blown over one unfortunate day where a strong gust of wind blew through the open window. Shiro had stared at the broken pieces of purple glass on the floor, before he had swept the pieces up and dumped them in the trash. No one commented on how the vase was gone from there on out. (They probably figured he had finally gotten rid of it after so long.)

His room somehow felt empty without it, but it wasn’t long before Shiro forgot about it. (Except for those certain days where he wondered why the shadow on his bedside table was gray and not purple.)

He still wasn’t thinking about it when Matt had dragged him to a local market one winter. (Apparently, he was in need of a break.)

A splash of color caught Shiro’s eye and he stopped by a stand that was selling glass ornaments. There he found a colorful tear-drop shaped ornament. He gently cupped it his hands as he held it up to the light. It cast shadows of intertwined blue and purple in his hands. A smile spread on his face despite himself.

“Oh,” Matt said, breaking his thoughts. “What did you find?” Matt peeked around his shoulders and ooh’d when he saw the ornaments on sale. “Those are pretty. Thinking about decorating your room for Christmas?”

Shiro just chuckled as he plucked the ornament in his hand off the rack along with a few others. “Something like that.” In his mind’s eyes, he could see how the colorful baubles would cast shadows when the sunlight hit them just so. It would certainly make his room a bit more lively.

He turned to the stall owner with a smile. “I’ll be taking these. How much are they?”


End file.
